The old need not be wise
by impromptucoffee
Summary: Burt need not be wise to know love in a teenagers eyes.


**The old need not be wise.**

**Summary: **Burt need not be wise to know love in a teenagers eyes.

**Disclaimer:** We all wish we owned Glee and could be held responsible for Klaine, but Ryan Murphy has that pleasure. Sneaky, clever bastard.

**A/N: **This is my first post of a Klaine fic, so please be nice to me :) One of my friends response was: "OH-WOW-THERE... THERE ARE NO WORDS TO DESCRIBE HOW MUCH I LOVE THIS!" - however, she is one of my closest friends so she has to love my writing :P

Burt stopped in his tracks, let his jaw drop and blinked at the scene in front of him. Kurt was sat on, no, _straddling _that kid he keeps talking about. Burt cursed himself. He knew how much Kurt hated it when he called him 'kid.' He was straddling Blaine. Only a few days ago, Kurt had put his fingers in his ears and started singing to himself at the mention of the word sex, now he's on top of another boy.

Ignoring the fact it was another boy, because that wasn't the part that bothered him, he continued to watch his son. It most definitely wasn't that it was a boy he was on. Burt had never been a homophobic seeing as he's known since Kurt was three that he was gay. He could've hoped for a little less flamboyance but seeing him tottering around so carefully in his mother's shoes as a toddler made Burt smile endlessly and accept that his son would be one of _those _gay men. He wouldn't ask for any different even if he could. Kurt was more of a man than most. It's never been about how strong you are, how deep your voice is, how tall you are or muscle weight – for Kurt it's always been how loud you can sing. The size of his lungs and the noise that comes out will always make Kurt bigger and better. _So _much better.

Bringing his eyes and thoughts back to the two boys on his couch, who still hadn't noticed his presence, Burt sighed quietly. After 'the talk' he'd had with Kurt he'd assumed his son would start to explore his sexuality, but he didn't think it would happen like _this. _He expected to find some muscle magazines hidden under his pillow, or to walk in on Kurt watching the wrong type of video on the wrong type of website. Finding him straddling someone wasn't even on the list. If it was it was on the 16th page, possibly later, or at least he hoped later.

Looking back at the two again, he supposed he was overreacting. They weren't actually doing anything... inappropriate. Blaine was the one physically sat on the couch, his back against the cushions. Kurt was facing him, legs either side of Blaine's, his backside on his knees. His arms were up, wrists resting on Blaine's shoulders, fingers playing with his hair. Blaine's hands lay on Kurt's thighs. At that, Burt flinched. This boy was touching his son near his... area. Thinking back, however, Burt remembered many a girl sat on his lap on his parents couch, his hands running up and down her thighs, getting just a bit too close. Smiling at the teenage memories, he decided what Blaine was doing was harmless. For now.

Burt watched for a while, ready to step in if needed. He was all about letting Kurt have his freedom because he did agree to let Kurt bring Blaine over for the afternoon knowing no one else was in the house. He watched as Kurt brought himself forward, leaning his forehead against Blaine's. He wrapped his arms further around Blaine's neck while Blaine brought his arms around Kurt's waist. It was at that moment, Burt saw it. Kurt had his eyes closed, but Blaine kept his open, staring intently at Kurt. From the angle Burt was at, he could see his eyes perfectly. They were wide, brown and looking at Kurt with more love than he thought any teenager could comprehend. What Burt did next, well he knew Kurt would be proud of him for years to come.

He walked into the room, eyes fixed on Blaine's face. Blaine jumped as he looked sideways and saw Burt coming towards them.

"Kurt," he whispered, eyes never moving from Burt. Kurt hummed in response and opened his eyes. Following Blaine's gaze he saw his Dad. Burt had never seen Kurt move so fast.

"Wait," Burt interrupted, stopping Kurt as he was halfway off Blaine, one foot on the floor, the other still kneeling on the couch, hands on Blaine's shoulders.

"Uh, Dad. I, we-" Kurt stuttered, looking between his Dad and Blaine with wide eyes. Blaine sat frozen to the couch holding his arms up as if he was being arrested.

"It's okay, Kurt. You can stay where you are." Kurt blinked at his Dad, mouth opening and closing as he tried to think of something to say.

"Dad, I-"

"How're you, Blaine?" Burt ignored his son's protests and kept eye contact with Blaine. Blaine swallowed and nodded with a small smile.

"Good, thank you, Mr Hummel."

"Good. I'll be in the back going over some paperwork, so call through if you need anything." Burt grinned widely at his son, holding back a laugh at the look of absolute shock that plastered his features. Both boys watched, dumbfounded, as Burt left the room. Once he'd completely gone, Blaine let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and pulled Kurt back on top of him. Kurt obliged and sat back on Blaine's knees. He laughed at Kurt, who still had his eyes set on the door his dad had left through.

"Kurt, look at me." Kurt didn't move. Blaine pulled Kurt's face round to look at him, placing his hands on the nape of his neck. "Kurt, what's wrong?"

Kurt sighed and placed his hands on Blaine's chest, not looking him in the eye. "What just happened?" he murmured.

"Your Dad came in, saw you sitting on me and didn't freak out. I'd say this is a good thing, wouldn't you?" Kurt nodded slightly and finally looked up to meet Blaine's stare.

"I suppose. At least we weren't in a more... compromising position," Kurt smirked. Blaine ran his fingers through the back of Kurt's hair, pulling him forward.

"What kind of compromising position?" Blaine whispered. Kurt shivered at Blaine's hot breath on his face.

"I don't know. Maybe..." Kurt leant forward, capturing Blaine's lips. They both smiled into the kiss, pulling each other as close as they could. "Maybe like that," Kurt breathed as they pulled apart.

"How long do you think he'll be back there?" Blaine asked, nuzzling into Kurt's neck.

"Long enough," Kurt replied, reclaiming Blaine's lips.

* * *

><p>Please, please, please review.<p> 


End file.
